In many surgical procedures, including joint replacement such as Total Hip Arthroplasty (THA), achieving precise positioning of tools and implants with respect to a patient's anatomy is critical for successful outcomes. Positioning prosthetic implants relative to the patient's anatomy may involve numerous challenges such as, selecting the correct implant geometry and altering the patient's bony anatomy (e.g. reaming, osteotomy, etc.), among others. Some important goals for a successful THA, for example, include: proper alignment of the acetabular cup; restoration or correction of leg length and offset; restoration of hip center-of-rotation (COR); and stability of new hip joint. The surgeon is often required to make various accurate assessments intra-operatively. Pre-operative planning may assist with the surgery and patient-specific jigs for guiding particular procedures may be formed using data gathered during a pre-operative phase. Intra-operatively, a guidance system may also be used, for example, for tracking relative positions of objects such as bones and/or tools during surgery.